In the metal cutting or machining industry, metals and other hard materials are made into a desired finished shape by various cutting operations. The cutting tools used in the industry have sharp edges and are manufactured from materials that are much harder than those being cut. However, the forces involved in cutting metals and other hard materials are very large and thus the cutting tools and the materials being cut must be held extremely securely with a very high degree of rigidity. In addition, the geometry of the cutting edges of said tools is very broad and strong when compared, for example, to the edge of a knife blade. This very broad edge also further increases the cutting forces required.
There are two general modes of cutting that are performed in the industry. The first is external cutting where material is removed from the exterior surfaces of the raw material or part to be machined. An analogous cutting technique would be peeling an apple.
The second cutting mode in internal cutting where material is removed from surfaces which are surrounded by the material itself such as drilling a hole. Carrying the analogy further, an example of internal cutting is coring the apple.
There are also two general types of machining techniques employed in the industry which can be used for either cutting mode. In the first technique, the material to be machined (hereinafter the “workpiece”), is rotated rapidly and continuously in a lathe spindle. The cutting tool is brought into contact with the rotating workpiece causing removal of material. This technique is known in the industry as turning and the modern lathe is called a turning center.
In the second technique, the workpiece is rigidly held in a fixed position and rapidly rotating cutting tools are brought into contact therewith thereby causing material to be removed. This technique is known as milling and the machine is a milling machine. However, modern machine tools often have both milling and turning capabilities in the same machine. Such dual capable machines are called machining centers.
There are three general shapes of tools in use today. The first shape is the drill and related hole making tools such as reamers and boring bars. Some of the larger tools in this category use inserts described below, but much of the hole making tooling is made from solid materials. Hole making tools are solely used in the internal cutting mode.
The second shape is an end mill which is essentially a short stout drill that cuts with its sides. End mill tools are used in mills or machining centers and can cut in either the internal cutting or external cutting modes. Larger diameter end mills may use inserts as described below.
The last and most common shape is the insert tool. Inserts are commonly made from, or coated with, very hard materials such as silicon carbide, ceramic or even diamond. Inserts are made in small flat pieces in the shape of rhomboids, circles, triangles or other polygons. Inserts are often provided with a hole in the center thereof that allows them to be fitting into holders and secured therein with clamps and screws.
As metal cutting proceeds, the insert will wear down and must be periodically replaced with another identical insert. Often times, inserts will have more than one cutting edge or tip that can be used. Thus, the insert can be flipped over, or rotated, or both to bring another tip into use. A square or rhomboid insert can have up to eight tips that can be used until the insert is discarded. While inserts are almost never sharpened for reuse, the inserts are recycled for their cobalt content. In contrast, the insert holder is generally reusable forever.
At present, all insert changes must be performed manually. Since most inserts are held in place with two different sized allen screws, it takes a relatively long time to change an insert. There is no automated technique for replacing or realigning such inserts. The operator must be highly skilled to properly change or realign said insert and, conversely, this skill level leads to frequent incorrect installations. Such incorrect installations can lead to significant scrap losses. In addition, both the screws holding said inserts and the threaded holes receiving said screws wear or strip out. As a consequence, operators of insert equipped machinery simply do not like to change inserts.
There have been some attempts to address these issues. U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,212 entitled “Clamping Assembly for Tapered Hollow Shank of Tooling System” which issued on Nov. 4, 1997 to Cirino et al. discloses a clamping assembly for a cutter holder tool which includes a button 40 which clamps against a tapered shank so that said tool is urged inwardly by a spring (not shown) seated on the reduced diameter land 60.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,280 entitled “Tool Block” which issued on Dec. 13, 1983 to Gustafson shows a tool block for a lever actuated quick release mechanism which is provided with a cutting insert holder 12 and a clamping device comprised of a pivotally arranged lever 20, one end of which acts on the cutting insert holder 12 while the other end of which cooperates with a spring loaded device 21.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,607 entitled “Boring Bar with Removable and Indexable Cutting Insert” which issued on Sep. 21, 1976 to Jorgensen has a manual button 100 release mechanism for a cutting insert 12 which may be removed by releasing the pressure applied to the finger 28 through the clamp insert 14 by means of a manual button 100 which, when depressed, will contact the forward end 83 of the wedge shaft 74 thereby forcing the wedge shaft 74 to the right causing the ball 84 and the clamp release pin 60 to drop down.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,038 entitled “Lathe Having a Guided Movable Cutter” which issued on Jul. 1, 1980 to Hill provides a cutting tool holder which includes vertical positioning knob 17 and a coarseness selector handle 17 for adjusting the positioning of the cutter holder.
None of the known prior art disclose the combination set forth herein.